The Many Short Musings of the Doctor and Amy
by byebyemissfanfictionpie
Summary: An iPod shuffle fic, featuring 11/Amy. Title fail.


**Disclaimer: I don't Doctor Who (terrible thing, isn't it) or any of the songs mentioned.**

**A/N: My first real iPod shuffle thing! Hoo-rah! 11/Amy, my favorite couple! Also my first DW fic. I started watching it during Spring Break because I was bored, and now I'm obsessed. I'm just a senseless American teen, so be a little easy on me, please! And for any of those who read my other fics, I'm sorta kinda officially back. Yay! Don't really have anything else to say, so, here goes nothing!  
>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

_1: Give a Little- Hanson_

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS controls, then suddenly looked behind him. No Amy. That was unusual. She would almost always be standing right behind, looking at him. It could be very distracting sometimes, but now he felt lonely. He went back to the TARDIS controls with a sigh, and continued to twist, flip, and toggle all knobs levers and togglers on the controls. Only a few minutes later, Amy walked down the stairs, wearing a little dress. The Doctor had noticed this, and tried not to look, knowing if he did, he couldn't look away. Amy eventually walked up behind the Doctor and said hello. As if on command, the Doctor looked back to return the favor. And he was right. If he looked at her, he couldn't look away.

_2: I Need a Doctor- Dr. Dre, Eminem, Skylar Gray_

Amy looked over at the Doctor as he moped over the TARDIS controls. Well, she couldn't necessarily say 'moping,' but he was definitely depressed. Today, they had went to the planet Millani, and after helping thousands of sick and helpless Millanians, the two of them had killed thousands of others. Amy hated when things like that would happen: in order to save one thing you had to kill two more. The Doctor hated it, too, even more so. After nine hundred and nine years of this, he had millions of people's blood on his hands. Amy always hated to know that such a good, kind man was cursed with such a burden.

_3: Bring Me to Life- Evanescence_

Amy lay in the bed, the Doctor's arms wrapped around her. He always loved to watch her sleep, so, probably a few hours ago, evened her breathing, making him think she was asleep. He eventually dozed off, and here she was. Almost fully awake, wishing she could get to sleep. But she was thinking- thinking of the Doctor. How he came when she was seven, just a stranger to her, came twelve years later to save the world, then two years later to steal her away. He had eventually stolen her heart as well, and telling Rory had been terrible. But she just really wanted to know, what had made her fall for him in the first place.

_4: Fast Cars and Freedom- Rascal Flats_

Amy was running around in the cold rain of Arif. The Doctor was standing under a tree, wanting to join her, but enjoyed watching her instead. She was so happy, traveling with him in his beloved TARDIS. He enjoyed having her company. He had no idea how a human- any human, for that matter- could stand living with so much danger, but he thought of the times he and his companions could have calm moments like these… He finally just shook his head, forgetting the thoughts, and joined Amy in the rain.

_5: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree- Judy Garland_

The Doctor was running around the TARDIS controls, throwing tinsel everywhere. Amy laughed as she asked, "Doctor, what in the world are you doing?"

"Decorating, of course!"

Amy laughed again. "Well, yeah, I could see that! But for Christmas?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at Amy. "Why not? We have a time machine. It can be Christmas any time! Or Easter! Or Christmas and Easter!" He paused a moment, then burst, "Chreaster!"

_6: My World- Avril Lavigne_

Amy remembered when she was eight, going to her second therapist. She couldn't understand why people thought she crazy. The Doctor was real, and there was no denying it. She followed her aunt's orders though, and pretended to listen to the shrink. As the woman rambled, Amy thought, "The Doctor is real. He's an alien who is going to take me into space. I just have to wait…"

She remembered when she was sixteen, wanting to get away from the smallness of Leadworth. She hated it so much. She looked over to her old vanity and saw her old Doctor dolls. She had finally admitted he must have been a dream, but sometimes she would still go outside and wait…

_7: Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha_

Amy and the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, laughing. That had just pulled the worst criminal offense on Hoyton, which was probably the most stupid thing either of them had heard of: singing off key. They had been chased and shot at with net guns, but, as always, out beat the Hoytons. Amy smiled as she thought how 'life-threatening' that was, then pushed the Doctor up against the TARDIS door. She kissed him forcefully, just as she had done in her bedroom at Leadworth.

_8: Rocketeer- Far East Movement_

The Doctor looked at Amy as he adjusted his bowtie. "So, other planets. Wanna go check some out?" Amy was completely astonished. An alien from her imagination had just come back and asked her to travel the universe with him. Had she gone mad? Was she dreaming? She knew it couldn't be happening, but she said yes. It was like she was seven again, waiting for the Raggedy Doctor and his blue box to come and take her away. She loved it- and hated it. It took the man fourteen years when he said five minutes, but she guessed, as long as this wasn't a dream, she could forgive him.

_9: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol_

The Doctor had no idea what he was doing. He and Amy were in 19th century London, Christmas Eve. Amy was shivering in her shorts, as they were suppose to be in Rio, again. The Doctor couldn't think of anything better to do than put his jacket around her arms. Amy thanked him, but still didn't say much. They continued to walk in silence, as the Doctor thought why he just didn't do something… he didn't know… big. Important. Or just plain. 'Just tell her,' he thought. 'Or ask her.' Oh, how he wanted to put his hand through his hand to think, but then Amy would know something was wrong. That's how well she knew him.

_10: As She's Walking Away- Zac Brown Band, Alan Jackson_

The Doctor watched as Amy and Rory danced. He was happy for them, but he didn't know if it was sincere. But, of course he was! Someone just got married! Who wouldn't be happy for them? Well, obviously at this moment, him. But why in the world? He knew very well she was getting married… after a couple of weeks. But nothing happened. Well, other than the kiss, but the Doctor didn't feel anything. No, of course not. Amy was now a married woman. No, he never felt a thing for her.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Mkay. Not as easy as I thought, but it works. I'd love to have some feedback! And in case any of you all were wondering, yes, I really did come up on 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.' Also, these weren't as romance-y as I thought, but they still all basically feature 11 and Amy.**


End file.
